Sensor systems such as radar systems utilize resources to detect objects. Some sensor systems may be adjusted to control the utilization of resources to detect and track objects. One resource may be a type of waveform propagated from the sensor system. Another type of resource may include the amount of energy available to propagate the waveform. Other resources may include an amount of processing time dedicated to process a sensor contact. Other resources may include determining a number of objects to observe.
The challenge in determining a resource utilization develops when resources are in conflict. For example, in a radar system, a first waveform tracks objects better than using a second waveform. However, the radar system may expend a certain energy transmitting the first waveform to track contacts but expend less energy transmitting the second waveform. Determining how to allocate the resources is a challenge for a single sensor system but the challenge is compounded in a sensor network environment having more than one sensor system.